Minecraft Bedrock Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ ='BREAKING NEWS :' POST YOUR VIDEOS ON THE MCPE WIKI CHANNEL!= =- Check It Out HERE!= =-Read More-= =Pages for newbies= =Rules | About Us | Wiki Guide | User Guides= Community Message Board= Latest News More Fences in 0.10.0!!! https://twitter.com/jbernhardsson/status/509997448098353152 ~Darthwikia ~ 6 October 2014 This Week on the Wiki by Dblcut3 ~ILikeTrains - 2 July 2014 New Blog post - 0.9.0 beta testing almost done. ~User:David Nolte - 06/18/14 Tommaso says Beta testing may start next week! https://twitter.com/_tomcc/status/473155437970591746 ~User:The Deranged Umbreon - 6/1/14 Check out project IPA, it allows you to say how to pronounce a page! Template:IPA -User:Adam9812 - 5-2-14 New Blog post - Broadcast and some updates to 0.9.0 and 1.0 -David Nolte - 04/11/14 New world generator in action. Johan said it will take just a few days more to finish the new Biomes too. -David Nolte - 03/31/14 New blog post about mobs in 0.9.0(now with pics) -> Here -David Nolte - 02/26/14 Wolves are coming! -ILikeTrains - 2/22/14 Welcome to our newest staff members, ILikeTrains and DeSouaLime! -Dblcut3 - 1/30/14 If you have something that admins need to know, go post it on the Admin noticeboard. They will respond as soon as possible. -ILikeTrains - 01/30/14 Dunno what happened with David N. with the messageboard here, but just a quick update. 0.8.0 and 0.8.1 were released ages ago, it seems. It's looking like 0.9.0 will be released sometime around April. -ILikeTrains - 01/29/14 0.8.0 is almost done and comes with many new stuff. There are still a couple of bugs left to fix but it will hopefully released before Christmas. -David Nolte From now there is an big Beta program for mcpe. The Beta is only for Android but hey if you are iOS user like me be happy you become an game which hasn't big bugs. If you have the full Android version of mcpe and you want to be a beta tester, request to join the beta here. David Nolte ~ November 22, 2013. Spanish MCPE Wiki will be in operation soon along with the German wiki. If you speak either one of those languages or just want to help translate, contact me or David N. immediately. -Dblcut3 Latest Showcase Showcase of 0.9.0 (MCO Beta in General): Bugs If you happen to stumble upon a bug, help the developers of Minecraft and report it here. |-| Versions= The current version of Minecraft PE is 0.9.5, which was a bug-fix update for Update 0.9.0 . Update 0.9.0 was the biggest update ever for Minecraft PE, adding tons of new mobs, new biome and exciting features. Future Updates The next major update will be 0.10.0. Unlike speculation, it will not be 1.0.0. 0.10.0 will mostly be a small update, except for a few minor features. View the full changelog here: Update 0.10.0. Planned Features Features, items and Blocks planned for 0.10.0: * Different Fence Types * Shaders * Boats & Paddles * PE exclusive features Features, Blocks & Items planned for the future: * Enchanting & Potions * The Nether * In-game music * Skins & Capes * Redstone * Weather * Improved Controls |-| Staff= Note: Rollbacks are always chat moderators. |-| Recent Activity= |-| Multiplayer= About Realms Minecraft Realms is a new Mutiplayer service provided by Mojang AB. Realms provides an easy and faster way to create Minecraft servers and allows more control for the creator. This new feature was introduced for PC and PE both, but was removed from PE in April 2014. It will be reimplemented in the future. Prices The prices are still unknown once we know the prices you will see them here. How to join a Server Pocketmine Realms has been closed. Since 0.7.4 you can use the external servers Feature to play together with other player on Servers. Polls Who should be the user of the Month for November 2014? Kerrawesome Dblcut3 Darthwikia TnT64 ILikeTrains Mephiticluvver Captainkyle456 RESULTS FROM LAST VOTE: * User of the Month for October 2014 was Dragonballgtgoku. Who will be November's User of the Month? - Dragonballgtgoku 2DMap RevolveMap MCPEEXTRAS | MCPE WIKI ---- TwitterWidget1 FacebookWidget Latest Blog Posts ---- ---- Category:Browse